youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Mammal Story
CoolZDane's movie spoof of "Toy Story". ''Cast'' *''Woody - Danny (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Buzz Lightyear - Bagheera (The Jungle Book)'' *''Mr. Potato Head - Melman (Madagascar)'' *''Slinky Dog - Cooler (Pound Puppies)'' *''Rex - Po (Kung Fu Panda)'' *''Hamm - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Bo Peep - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Bo Peep's Sheep as themselves'' *''Sarge - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book)'' *''Sarge's Soldiers - Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book)'' *''Sarge's Wife - Winifred (The Jungle Book)'' *''Sarge's Son - Hathi Junior (The Jungle Book)'' *''Andy Davis - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Mrs. Davis - Anita (101 Dalmatians (Animated))'' *''Molly Davis - Baby Herman (Roger Rabbit)'' *''RC - Marty (Madagascar)'' *''Lenny - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range)'' *''Mr. Shark - Scar (The Lion King)'' *''Snake - Flower (Bambi)'' *''Robot - Jeb (Home on the Range)'' *''Etch - Fievel (An American Tail)'' *''Mr. Spell - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Rocky Gilbraltar - Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Troll Dolls - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians (Animated))'' *''Sid Phillips - Kyle (Fanboy and Chum Chum)'' *''Scud - Ed (The Lion King)'' *''Combat Carl - Hen Wen (The Black Cauldron)'' *''Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2)'' *''Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Iron Joe the Meerkat (The Lion King 1 1/2)'' *''Hannah Phillips - Holly (Pound Puppies)'' *''Janie/Pterodactyl - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland (1951))/Catgut (Pound Puppies)'' *''Baby Face - Rajah (Aladdin)'' *''Legs - Grace (Home on the Range)'' *''Hand-in-the-Box - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Roller Bob - Diego (Ice Age)'' *''Frog - White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951))'' *''Jingle Joe - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron)'' *''Ducky - Abu (Aladdin)'' *''Rockmobile - Tiger (An American Tail)'' *''Walking Car - Scrat (Ice Age)'' *''Burned Rag Doll - Porcupine (Bambi 2)'' *''Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Manny (Ice Age)'' *''Yellow Soldiers Toys - Young Simba (The Lion King) and Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Sally - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' Scenes: *''Mammal Story Part 1 - "You've Got a Friend in Me" (Opening)'' *''Mammal Story Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting'' *''Mammal Story Part 3 - "Colonel Hathi's March"'' *''Mammal Story Part 4 - Bagheera the Space Ranger'' *''Mammal Story Part 5 - "Strange Things"'' *''Mammal Story Part 6 - Danny and Bagheera Fight/Sid (Kyle)'' *''Mammal Story Part 7 - Who Will Andy (Christopher Robin) Pick?'' *''Mammal Story Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station'' *''Mammal Story Part 9 - Going inside Pizza Planet'' *''Mammal Story Part 10 - "Digga Tunnah"/Bagheera Meets the Meerkats'' *''Mammal Story Part 11 - At Sid's (Kyle's) House'' *''Mammal Story Part 12 - Playtime With Sid (Kyle)'' *''Mammal Story Part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More"'' *''Mammal Story Part 14 - Bagheera's Paw Bandage'' *''Mammal Story Part 15 - Sid's (Kyle's) Window To Andy's (Christopher Robin's)'' *''Mammal Story Part 16 - The Big One'' *''Mammal Story Part 17 - "Tell Me Lies"'' *''Mammal Story Part 18 - 'Bagheera, I Can't Do This Without You' *Mammal Story Part 19 - Danny Asks For Help'' *''Mammal Story Part 20 - 'Play Nice!' *Mammal Story Part 21 - The Chase'' *''Mammal Stroy Part 22 - Rocket Power'' *''Mammal Story Part 23 - Christmas In Andy's (Christopher Robin's) House'' *''Mammal Story Part 24 - End Credits'' Trivia: '' '' *''This is for the 15th Anniversary of "Toy Story"'' *''This is also the first movie-spoof to use Danny as a main character.'' *''This is the first movie-spoof to use humans.'' Category:CoolZDane Category:Toy Story Movies